You're My Everything
by InvisibleGirl124
Summary: Austin's sick, and Ally takes care of him
1. Chapter 1

**I got inspired by a Deztin story I read that was friendship by ToxicTopaz, only I decided to make one like it for Austin & Ally**

"Ah-choo!" Came out of cute blonde singer Austin Moon's mouth as he walked into his best friend's Ally Dawson's music store.

"Austin?" She asked, becuase he looked so sick. His skin was pale, his usually bright brown eyes were dull, his hair was semi greasy, and he was having a coughing and sneezing fit.

"H-hey Al-CHOO!" Austin tried to greet, but ended up sneezing mid sentence. Ally gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"You sound horrible Austin." She said in a concerned tone. He tried to glare at her, but that caused him to go in another coughing fit.

"T-Tanks a-a tot." He coughed sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." She replied. "Why aren't you at home resting?"

"I don't ike beating a tone." He said through his stuffy nose, which translated too "I don't like being alone."

"Aw Austin. I'm off in an hour if you want to go wait in the practice room." She suggest.

"Otay." He said like a dejected puppy, stumbling up to the practice room.

**5 minutes later:**

Ally felt guilty leaving her ill friend alone, when he clearly wanted her company.

"Dad, I'm taking an early break." She told her dad who was in the store office.

"Okay honey." She heard. She went over to Mrs. Suzy's soup really quick to get some chicken noodle soup for Austin, and went to get him cold medicine. She immediately went back and up to the practice room to see a poor sniveling Austin on the couch, huddled up in his hoodie.

"Austin, I brought you soup and cold medicine." Ally said sweetly. She placed it by him, which in response she got a weak smile from him.

While he was busy taking his medication and eating, Ally got a blanket out for him from the closet and placed it on Austin, who was very appreciative. He blew his nose loudly.

"You need anything else Austin?" She asked caringly.

"Yeah...will'd you'd hugged me'd?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. Ally felt herself blush again.

"Um...okay?" She questioned. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around his back, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She wish she wouldn't have to let go, but she knew that she should.

However, when she tried to pull away she couldn't, because Austin still had a grip around her, his face nuzzled in the crook of her neck.

"Um...Austin?" She asked awkwardly, she could feel him smiling against my neck.

"Hmm?" He asked in a daze.

"Are you um...going to let go of me?" She asked, not wanting to be rude but knowing that best friends shouldn't hug that long.

"Will'd you stayed wid me pease?" He asked, which was translated into "Will you stay with me please?"

"What?" She asked, shocked.

"Wed I wad wittle add ick I'd uddle wid my teddy Tommy Ded gabe me, add I ned someting to cuddle wid to feel bedder." **When I was little and sick I'd cuddle with my teddy Tommy Dez gave me, and I need something to cuddle with to feel better.**

"Um...okay Austin." She consented, seeing him pouting. He grinned and pulled her down on the couch with him. He blew his nose in tissue, throwing it away and wrapping his arms around Ally tightly after, snuggling his face in the crook of her neck.

"How long do you need me to stay with you?" She asked, trying to not enjoy the warmth she felt as Austin buried his face in her hair.

"Forever." He said seriously, the cold medicine allowing him to speak more clearly.

"R-Really?" Ally asked hopeful and scared.

He lifted his head from from the crook of her neck and smiled weakly.

"Yeah." He replied honestly.

Ally smiled at her sick best friend and rubbed his back in comforting ways as he rested his head on her shoulder again.

"Will'd you sing please?" He asked/whimpered, the cold medicine making him a bit tired.

Ally hummed in reply and started singing.

_You're smile lights my darkest days,_  
_You always know what to say,_  
_You're there for me,_

_You showed me there's more to life,_  
_Then staying home Saturday night,_  
_You showed me how to live,_  
_You are a gift,_

_(Chorus)_  
_You're sunshine in the rain,_  
_Without you I'd go insane,_  
_You're my everything,_  
_You're the day,_  
_To my night,_  
_With you I'll be alright,_  
_And I'll love you everyday,_  
_You're my everything_

_Through all the bad that's come my way,_  
_You were superman,_  
_You saved the day,_  
_You reminded me that it'd be okay_

_You've made me laugh,_  
_When I wanted to cry,_  
_You've made me happy,_  
_And I can't deny,_  
_That I..._  
_Love you_

_(Chorus)_

_Your sunshine in the rain,_  
_Without you I'd go insane,_

_You're my everything_

By this time Austin was asleep, his arms still around Ally cuddling into her.

"You really are my everything." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I am having writers block with my other stories and since so many people asked for a second chapter, I will write Austin's P.O.V.**

**Follow me on Twitter please! Hunter ****(Life_Love_Joy)**

Austin's P.O.V

"ACHOO!" I sneezed loudly in my room, feeling miserable. I can't believe it, I, Austin Moon, was sick. I hadn't been sick since I was little.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed again, this time into a tissue. Well I know I didn't want to stay home, because mom will blame me getting sick on the fact that we shot my last music video in the rain.

What? It looked cool!

I don't really want to go see Dez right now.

And Trish would be scary while I'm sick.

ALLY! Yeah, I'll go see her. My beautiful Ally.

Shut-up, it's a cliche' being in love with your best female friend, don't judge me.

Anyway, I grabbed the box of tissues in my room and got out of the house quick, leaving a note saying I was going out.

I made my way to my favorite girls store, coughing and sneezing.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed really loudly, having made it to the store.

"Austin?" Ally asked, becuase I looked so sick. My skin was pale, my eyes were really dull I knew, and not to mention I couldn't stop sneezing or coughing.

"H-hey Al-CHOO!" I tried to greet, but ended up sneezing mid sentence. Ally gave me a cute and sympathetic look.

"You sound horrible Austin." She said in a concerned tone. I tried to glare at her, instead went into a huge coughing fit.

"T-Tanks a-a tot." I coughed sarcastically, but knowing she was just being her adorable caring self.

"You know what I mean." She replied. "Why aren't you at home resting?"

"I don't ike beating a tone." I replied truthfully through my stuffy nose, sounding really congested

"Aw Austin. I'm off in an hour if you want to go wait in the practice room." She suggest.

"Otay." I replied sadly, hoping I would get Ally/Austin alone time sooner. I know I'm sick, but it would give an excuse for her to be close with me.

I pulled my hood up around my ears when I got to the practice room, curling up on the couch, trying to stay warm. I remembered that the closet had blankets, but I was too tired to get up.

I stayed like that for about 15 minutes when I suddenly heard the practice room door open, revealing the beauty of my songwriter/now becoming a singer.

"Austin, I brought you soup and cold medicine." Ally said sweetly. She placed it by me, but all I could give her was a weak smile. Dang, I'm really sick.

I got busy taking my medication, hoping I'd sound normal, and eating that I didn't realize Austin so caringly got me a blanket. She is such an angel. I blew his nose loudly.

"You need anything else Austin?" She asked like she was talking to a child.

I thought for a minute.

"Yeah...will'd you'd hugged me'd?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. Ally blush again.

"Um...okay?" She questioned. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around my back, while I wrapped my arms around her petite, almost fragile waist. I really didn't want to to let go.

That's why when she tried to pull away she couldn't, because I still had a grip around her, my face nuzzled in the crook of her neck.

"Um...Austin?" She asked awkwardly. I was smiling at the way her body felt again mine. We were like two pieces of a puzzle.

Haha, song pun.

"Hmm?" I asked in a daze.

"Are you um...going to let go of me?" She asked. I knew she wasn't trying to be rude, but found it weird. However, I had sickness as an excuse on my side.

"Will'd you stayed wid me pease?" I asked, using my best pitiful look that I could manage.

"What?" She asked, shocked.

Dang, think of a lie, think of a lie.

"Wed I wad wittle add ick I'd uddle wid my teddy Tommy Ded gabe me, add I ned someting to cuddle wid to feel bedder." **When I was little and sick I'd cuddle with my teddy Tommy Dez gave me, and I need something to cuddle with to feel better.**

"Um...okay Austin." She consented, seeing that I was pouting. I grinned wide at the fact that she agreed and pulled her down on the couch with me really close. I blew my nose loudly into the tissue, throwing it away and wrapping my arms around Ally tightly after, snuggling her into my body, enjoying the feeling.

"How long do you need me to stay with you?" She asked, her voice cracking somewhat.

"Forever." I replied seriously and hopefully all in one, the cold medicine allowing me to speak more clearly.

"R-Really?" Ally asked hopeful and scared.

I lifted my head from from the crook of her neck and smiled, able to tell that she wanted the same thing.

"Yeah." I replied honestly.

Ally smiled at me brightly and rubbed my back in comforting ways as I rested my head on her shoulder again.

"Will'd you sing please?" I asked which came out as a whimper. Ally's voice is so smooth and comforting and I love it so much so this was a good excuse.

Ally hummed in reply and started singing.

_You're smile lights my darkest days,_  
_You always know what to say,_  
_You're there for me,_

_You showed me there's more to life,_  
_Then staying home Saturday night,_  
_You showed me how to live,_  
_You are a gift,_

_(Chorus)_  
_You're sunshine in the rain,_  
_Without you I'd go insane,_  
_You're my everything,_  
_You're the day,_  
_To my night,_  
_With you I'll be alright,_  
_And I'll love you everyday,_  
_You're my everything_

_Through all the bad that's come my way,_  
_You were superman,_  
_You saved the day,_  
_You reminded me that it'd be okay_

_You made me laugh,_  
_When I wanted to cry,_  
_You made me happy,_  
_And I can't deny,_  
_That I..._  
_Love you_

_(Chorus)_

_Your sunshine in the rain,_  
_Without you I'd go insane,_

_You're my everything_

I closed my eyes, my arms still around Ally, almost all the way asleep when-

"You really are my everything Austin." She whispered, believing I was asleep. I felt her lightly kiss my cheek, and I knew right then...

That I was glad I got sick.

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER PLEASE! Hunter (Life_Love_Joy)**


End file.
